The story of Kurenai
by Darius123
Summary: This is a story of Kurenai's life from the time she joined the academy and up, please review and let me know how i can make my story better for the next chapter
1. Image of New

Disclaimer: I dont get the pourpus for this but i guess ill get sued if i dont, sooo. No i dont own Naruto or its characters.

Chapter 1: Image of New

Her crimson, beautiful eyes nervously scanned the halls of konoha academy, this place was new to the dark haired 9 year old and she hated nothing more then unfamiliar places. She could feel her body begin to tremble as she neared the end of the hall where a door could be seen labeled A-8. Kurenai stopped in her tracks when she heard a teachers voice being produced from within the room. Her eyes began to water when she suddenly felt a large hand gently placed on her shoulder.

"Kurenai are you ready?" A males voice asked . Kurenai looked up at the man baring a sharp black goatee brown eyes and tan skin, his name war Hiruzen Sarutobi better known as the Third Hokage. Kurenai hesitated then meekly replied

"Y-yes I'm ready" Kurenai replied grabbing her left arm with her free hand Hiruzen opened the door, motioning for Kurenai to follow him. After Kurenai walked in Hiruzen followed descending down rows and rows of students who had obviously just quieted down because of the Hokage.

"Good morning lord Hokage" The teacher said bowing in respect.

"Good Morning Ami, I believe you have a new student here" Hiruzen hinted looking down at the young girl whose face had now almost turned as red as her eyes were.

"Hi you must be Kurenai" Ami said kneeling down on one knee with one hand out.

Kurenai shook the woman's hand looking downward, then her eyes grew wide for only a split second.

"Well Ami I should going now." Hiruzen said sharing one last smile with Kurenai, then he glared at a tanned spiky haired boy sitting in the last row of the room who had his face buried in his arms asleep.

"Asuma!" Hiruzen boomed so loud that Kurenai jumped.

The boy had the same reaction as Kurenai which caused some of his peers to laugh.

"Oh h-hey dad" Asuma said with a toothy embarrassed smile.

"We'll talk at home Asuma" Hiruzen replied as he left causing the class to laugh even more.

"Alright class settle down, we have a new student today, her name is Kurenai Yuhi."

To Kurenai it looked as if the whole class had their eyes on Kurenai's. She had to focus to keep her eyes from shutting all together.

"Kurenai you can sit next to Anko if you like, Anko please raise your hand" Ami said. Seconds later a hand flew into the air belonging to a purple haired girl with a bun, wearing a brown shirt and badge shorts who for some reason was frowning in such a way that it almost was signaling if Kurenai sat next to her she would just die. Kurenai began to turn red as tears began to build behind her eyes. She grabbed the bottom of her rouge lose shirt as she sat down next to Anko.

"Hey chick?" Anko said only seconds after Kurenai sat.

"M-me?" Kurenai asked feeling the tears coming.

"yea you, and don't stutter when I talk to you I find it annoying, but are you an Uchiha?" Anko asked.

Kurenai thought about the question. The Yuhi clan ancestors were pure Uchiha but as the generations passed by the sharingan had disappeared from their bloodline leaving only permanent red eyes that were usually confused for the sharingan. The Yuhi were set aside by the Uchiha and only a few had knowledge of the two families ever being one.

"No" Kurenai finally replied. Anko's face brightened up into a softer appearance.

"Good cause I hate those Uchiha bastards they think they're better than everyone."

"Aw here we go again" A short brown haired girl said looking at Kurenai.

"Hi I'm Rin, Anko here has a little grudge on Uchiha for no good reason" Rin said looking towards the other side of the room where two Uchiha boys sat.

"I have a reason, they're arrogant assholes." Anko replied leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. Kurenai laughed at this and finally for the first time today began to relax.

"Alright class settle down today's subject is basic genjutsu." Ami said as the class slowly began to hush.

"Kurenai you just pay attention since today's your first day here" The instructor assured Kurenai.

"So can anybody tell me something about genjutsu." Ami asked looking for any hands when a hand from the third row flew into the air. It belonged to Shisui Uchiha or in Anko's words the biggest ass of the Uchiha clan ever to be born.

"Yes Shisui?" Ami asked

"Genjutsu are illusionary techniques that cause mental affliction and illusions, they are best used by the Uchiha clan because of our sharingan." Shisui said with his head held high as he sat next to his cousin Obito. Ami smiled.

"Well Shisui Genjutsu can be perfected by any body who applies him or herself but you were correct genjutsu are illusionary techniques." Ami turned around towards the board behind her and began to draw a picture starting with a silhouette of a man. Then she drew a brain inside of her drawings head.

"Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses" Ami then continued. "The five senses as you all know are hearing, smelling, seeing, tasting, and feeling, by using one or more of the five senses you can place a ninja under genjutsu." For the remainder of the jutsu's class all the academy students spent it trying to create genjutsu on one another and Kurenai had been partnered up with the one named Asuma. He started, moving his hands clumsily in five different hand seals as he voiced them. "Tiger, boar tiger hoarse ox." His body somewhat shimmered but the invisibility jutsu was nowhere near perfect on his part. Kurenai blushed when she realized it was her turn.

"Are you okay?" Asuma asked noticing the red eyed girl's face beginning to turn a pink color.

"Oh I-I'm fine" Kurenai quickly replied as she began moving her hands in the needed hand signs at a somewhat faster, more graceful way then Asuma had. "Tiger, boar, Tiger, hoarse, Ox." She said when her body slowly began to fade away, soon she was completely invisible.

"Whoa." Asuma said to himself as he was surprised that not only did Kurenai successfully turn invisible on her first try, she had done it and it was her first day in the academy.

"Ami sensei, look, look she did it on her first try!" Asuma pointed in what appeared to him as thin air.

"Good job Kurenai you may end the genjutsu now." Ami said politely. Kurenai blushed as she became visible to her genjutsu "puppet." As her eyes drifted to the other side of the room she caught a glance from Shisui who was looking at her as if she were scum.

"Hey! Shisui still trying over there!" Anko teased after seeing her new found friend had a knack for genjutsu, causing the dark haired boy to turn red in frustration.

Ok class that's ends today's lesson I want you all to remember the genin exams are in 3 months so I beg you all to practice.

As the class left Kurenai began to walk out alone when suddenly Anko and Rin were on both her sides .

"You were awesome!" Rin said giving the crimson eyed girl a tight hug.

"Yeah you really showed up that arrogant Uchiha bastard." Anko added nudging Kurenai's arm then pointing with her thumb behind them. Kurenai turned back to see Shisui who looked as if he wanted to jam a kunai straight threw her heart.

"Don't worry if he tries anything I'll torch him" Anko assured folding her arms. Kurenai gave her a questionable look.

" See Anko learned to use fire style jutsu a few months ago." Rin said.

"W-Wow that's amassing." Kurenai said shocked at the skill of her peer.

"Yeah I know." Anko bragged

"Don't let your head get big." Rin giggled. Kurenai soon joined the laugh then she knew she had now just made New friends and a new rival Shisui Uchiha.

Please comment i'm begging you let me know what i need to do to make this story better.


	2. Team 12 is formed

Chapter 2: Team 12 is formed

This day Kurenai walked to the academy alone thinking about her life before she arrived at the academy. Kurenai didn't discus her life much she rarely even thought about it. While most of the youth in the leaf village were going to the academy she was being taught to perfect genjutsu to a genin level by the time she was five. Her father Kuichi Yuhi was a ninja in the leaf village know for his own perfections in the art of illusions most of them revolving around the sun and fire. With permission from the Hokage he'd spend hours home with Kurenai casting an illusion that made the young girl view the sun rapidly approaching her home and he'd tell her Kurenai if you cant dispel this genjutsu this village will no longer be on the face of the earth and each time Kurenai would successfully make the falling ball of fire disappear. One day when Kurenai was 8 Kuichi went off on a mission and that day he never returned. Kurenai's Mother wanted her daughter to leave the ninja life behind, and own their families store but Kurenai had her mind made up she wanted to become a ninja as strong as her father was.

It had now been 3 months at the academy for Kurenai and she had improved in both her ninja and social skills. She had become a much more confident young girl while maybe not as confident as Anko she had still blossomed. The class was bustling with conversation on this one particular morning. It was the last day of life as being an academy student and the beginning of life as a ninja.

"Hey Kurenai, Rin who'd you two like to be on teams with?" Anko asked randomly. "I'd love to be on a team with you two" Kurenai replied with no hesitation.

"Aw that's sweet but I'd do anything to get on a team with Kakashi or just maybe Genma he kind of cute too but no one beats Kakashi." Rin rambled before looking at the top row to see Kakashi Hatake who had a emotionless look on his face while being stared down by Might Guy in what seemed o be a staring contest.

"Are you serious? Kakashi, You like him,? He's no different then those Uchiha scum" Anko hissed. Rin rolled her eyes at the comment and continued to gaze at the boy.

"What about you Anko, who'd you like to be teamed up with? Kurenai asked .

"About time you asked" Anko said almost sighing in relief the she continued "I actually want to be on a team alone." Anko said proudly.

"huh?" Kurenai questioned" Well I counted 31 students who've received enough points to graduate to genin, so that'll only be 10 teams of three, therefore one student will receive individual training from an elite jounin that's what I need to become stronger." Anko explained folding her arms.

"And what makes you think your special enough to get that special training?" Shisui asked making his way over to the trios area.

"Excuse me! Anko hissed rising from her seat.

"You heard me I mean your only an average student compared to me." Shisui replied staring Anko dead in the eye.

"Compared to you a fly is God!" Anko shoot back.

"Hey you two calm down it's not that serious." Asuma said placing his hands between the two battle prone students when Ami finally walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class, please everyone settle down so I can announce the teams." Anko and Shisui gave each other a final glare before going to sit in their seats.

"Okay I don't want to keep ay of you waiting any longer but before we start, Anko you've been selected by Orochimaru to train with him alone. Congratulations" Ami said handing Anko a leaf head band . As Anko walked back to her seat she shoot her tongue out at Shisui then grinned widely. Shisui dun his pencil into his desk at the sight.

Kurenai listened as names after names were called creating teams of three waiting for her turn.

" Now Team 12 will be: Aoba Yamashiro, Shisui Uchiha, and." Kurenai held her breath after hearing Shisui's name. "Kurenai Yuhi".

When class was over Kurenai was ready for the whole day itself to be over, it was already hard enough having a class the Uchiha prodigy but being on the same team with him was the equivalent of torture.

Kurenai walked out of the building in somewhat of a rush when Shisui appeared in front of her.

"I didn't even hear him coming," Kurenai thought to herself.

"Listen up, we may be on the same team but remember one thing you'll never be on my level." Shisui warned.

"Hey you don't need to be like that" Aoba said running up behind his new teammates.

"The same applies to you." Shisui said becoming annoyed

"I really hope this isn't what I'm going to have to deal with for the next years of my life" A tall mane with milky white eyes said appearing several meters away from the genin of team 12.

"Who's that?" Aoba asked

"I'm Hiashi Hyuga, next in line to be head of the Hyuga clan." The man replied. "I'm going to be your jounin sensei from this point on until I feel you three are ready to go out on your own."

" No disrespect but I'm ready now." Shisui said

"You think so, well I want the three of you to meet me in training field number 5 at three o'clock tomorrow I want to see how ready you all are." Hiashi replied with a stern face. "I'm going to warn you before hand don't hold back." And with that Hiashi vanished. Shisui looked at Kurenai then Aoba then said.

"Don't hold me back." Then he began to walk away. There was a moment of silence.

"What an ass." Aoba said pulling out a pair of sunglasses as he and Kurenai began to walk home causing the girl to giggle.

Next chapter is were our first real action scenes will be seen. I'll try to have it in before this week is over


	3. Team work

Chapter 3: Team work

When Kurenai arrived at the training fields she noticed that she was the last genin member of team 12 to arrive.

"You're late." Shisui said leaning on a tree

"By 3 minutes lighten up" Kurenai shoot back obviously irritated by Shisui's attitude. Aoba looked around then spoke.

"So where's Hiashi sensei" Aoba asked trying to brake the tension. Before anyone could answer three Kunai flew in the middle of the Genin digging their tips into the ground suddenly an explosion of white smoke was released from one of the projectiles. The young shin obi jumped from the cloud and landed in bushes in an attempt to hide. As the smoke cleared the three could see the form of Hiashi beginning to form.

"Here's your test you all have three hours to take me down if you can't then I'm sending all three of you back to the academy."

After hearing that it was like Shisui became infuriated, he launched himself out of the bushes his eyes begging to turn red and spin until the turned into fully matured sharingans wit three tomes.

"He's only 10 and he's capable of sharingan at this level already" Hiashi said to himself.

"You will not make me a disgrace to my clan!" Shisui shouted as he tossed his kunai then vanished. Hiashi side stepped the knife but had to react quickly to the Uchiha who was performing a hand stand with his left leg aiming for Hiashi's face . The Hyuga blocked it with his right arm then with his left palm struck the boy in the chest sending him several meters back.

"He's quick I barely even noticed him appear behind me" Hiashi noted.

"I'm not done!" Shisui shouted before he began flying through a cluster of hand signs.

"Fire style: Grate fire ball technique!" Suddenly with one strong breath he launched a large ball of fire at his long haired sensei. Hiashi didn't even flinch as the ball of fire approached him instead he gathered the chakra in his palm and sent it straight into the flames causing it to disperse and fade away. Hiashi then rushed Shisui beginning to bring his palm into his students chest but suddenly seemingly millions of dark crows began to spiral around Hiashi blinding him then suddenly everything vanished as if nothing were happening.

Shisui blocked his face from the birds when Aoba appeared behind him.

"We need to regroup Kurenai cant hold the genjutsu for long." The shaded boy said helping Shisui get away.

Hiashi stood there for a few seconds then realized he was trapped in a genjutsu. He pressed his hands together then said 'release' suddenly the air around him began to waver then the illusion vanished to show several black feathers falling from the sky.

"Humph their evasion skills are pretty good but I gave them enough time to hide" Hiashi said to himself as he suddenly activated his brakeman. Suddenly he could see nearly five miles away. Two miles from where he was he saw his three students hiding behind a large tree talking.

"The only way we'll manage to win before the time is up is us working together we need to find each others weaknesses and cover them." Kurenai said mainly to Shisui. The Uchiha rolled his eyes slightly but he knew Kurenai was right.

"Okay then we only have a few minutes before he finds us so what can you two do" Shisui replied.

Hiashi deactivated his brakeman as he ran at a moderate speed through the forest.

"Hopefully they can pull it together and get along enough to really take me on." As the white eyed man ran pass trees he caught a few crows on a branch staring at him.

"Good, good Aoba is using his crows wisely" He said to himself. Soon Hiashi ran into a open field but stopped running when a kunai flew pass his face. Then Shisui once again was charging at the older man. "Ninja art: house of mirrors technique" Kurenai said casting an genjutsu on her sensei suddenly he saw 7 different Shisui's charging at him. Shisui used his grate speed to gain a boost and before Hiashi could blink the genin was in his face.

"Smart. His speed plus Kurenai's genjutsu to throw me off but that wont be enough to stop me." Hiashi thought as he grabbed Shisui's risk and flung him in the opposite direction. Before Hiashi could recuperate thousands of birds began attacking him attempting to peck him but the jounin proved to skilled. He started in a barrage of strikes with his index and middle finger each exerting a small portion of his own chakra into the crows causing them to explode in small puffs of white smoke.

"I can't keep this up the number of birds are unbelievable I guess I'll have to do it." Hiashi thought after realizing that the number of birds were only growing.

"8 trigrams: Ultimate rotation!" Hiashi voiced as he began to spin at an amazing speed causing a huge blue orb to expand from his body. A the spinning ball of chakra touched the birds the were destroyed leaving on black feathers that slowly feel to the ground. Hiashi then watched as the feathers began to change their shape and color soon to turn into butterflies each with their own bright color. The Hyuga suddenly felt compelled to look at the glistening yellow pollen they were emitting.

Shisui watched with his sharingan as his sensei was caught under one of Kurenai's genjutsu and from the behavior of his chakra the genjutsu was strong enough to capture even the most elite jounin.

"Shisui now!" Aoba shouted suddenly the Uchiha lid on the ground jabbing a kunai in Hiashi's thigh then Shisui hopped up bringing his foot into Hiashi's face sending him back into a tree out cold. Aoba and Kurenai jumped next to Shisui looking at their motionless teacher.

"Are you serious, that's all he can do?" Aoba asked seemingly disappointed.

"I was thinking the same thing" Shisui replied. Suddenly Hiashi dispersed in a puff of smoke then appeared in front of his three students.

"Good you managed to defeat my clone" Hiashi said folding his arms. Shisui automatically pulled his last kunai an attempted to jab it in his jounin sensei's chest but Hiashi quickly grabbed his risk.

"The test is over." He replied staring Shisui in the eyes.

"Huh but we didn't defeat you." Shisui replied. Hiashi released the dark haired boy's arm when he saw him deactivate his sharingan.

"The true test was only to get the three of you to work as a team and you all have passed, the only way to ensure your survival in the ninja world is to work as a team I can only hope you al don't regress, plus at this point in time the three of you together cant even manage to put a scratch me."

Shisui groaned under his breath but knew Hiashi was right any jounin could literally destroy 30 genin in less than two minutes.

"You two may go home to get prepared for tomorrow's mission Kurenai I want to talk to you for a moment." Hiashi said changing his glare to Kurenai, causing her to believe she had done something wrong.  
Kurenai watched as her teammates left the training fields then turned to her sensei.  
"S-So you wanted to speak to me?" She asked timidly.  
"Yes, about your level of genjutsu." Hiashi replied  
"Oh om okay."  
"Surprisingly your skills in genjutsu were able to catch my clone in genjutsu twice and while it may have been a clone you still caught it that's more than amazing for a genin its almost unheard of even for your father." Hiashi said then continued "So tell me that illusion with the butterflies was that an original?"  
"No sir it was the first real genjutsu my father taught me." Kurenai replied becoming embarrassed that she had no genjutsu to call her own.  
"That's fine but in three weeks I want you to make your own original genjutsu understand?" Hiashi replied allowing a small genuine smile to show.  
"But I never learned how to make my own genjutsu.." Kurenai said s her voice began to quiet down.  
"Just…think of something you like its not hard." Hiashi said then he finally dismissed the female genin.

As Kurenai walked home she watched the road carefully the young girl couldn't give a list of things she really liked besides her best friends and a few dolls she kept, till she came across a crack in the road and from that crack a small pink flower was growing. Kurenai stared at for a moment observing both its beauty and ability to flourish in such a uncomfortable spot.  
"Flower?" Kurenai thought to herself as she walked away, the flower swaying back and forwards in the wind behind her .

Next chapter Kurenai will go on her first mission. please comment let me know how your feeling and what you want to see in later chapters.


	4. 7 months later

Chapter 4: 7 months later

"Kurenai, Shisui, are you ready we have to time this just right were out numbered by them 3 to 15." Aoba said into his earphones from a hidden spot High in a tree . By using a single bird and a jutsu that allowed him to see threw the eyes of his summoning he had full vision of the camp site that several bandits had made.

"We know Aoba were waiting on you." Kurenai replied hidden in bushes created by her own genjutsu with her partner Shisui. Over the months she had changed her dress code, now she was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with white wrapping stopping at left elbows and black shorts that held thigh against her thighs. Seven months after Hiashi gave her the assignment of creating her own original genjutsu she did that and more. She not only created but perfected all her genjutsu to an average Jounin level.

Form nearly 3 miles away Hiashi stood on a mountain top with his clans famed dojutsu the byakugan activated.

"I advise none of you mess this up I've told you all about the chunin exams only two weeks away I have also told you that this mission will determine if I allow you all to proceed in taking place in the exams." Hiashi said monotonously.

"Right then lets go." Shisui said as he activated his fully matured sharingan.

A heavy set bandit walked over to the scroll he had stolen and picked it up.

"What do you all say we get going and give this to the boss." He said in a seemingly happy tone when suddenly a large black mass moving to fast to see swooped the orange scroll from the bandit and flew near a branch dropping the scroll into a spiky dark haired boy's hand. Aoba stuck his tongue at the gang of thieves then jumped away. The bandits began to pursue him but as they rose to their feet they all noticed that the ground was littered with pink flower petals then they all began to slowly but surely sink into the sea of petals.

"Demonic illusion: Petal Ocean technique." Kurenai said to herself as the bush she was hidden in evaporated. Three obviously trained bandits broke out of the illusion and began to pursue the crow user but the were stopped when they noticed Shisui standing before them.

"Kill him!" The heavy set bandit shouted with-drawing a large Axe from behind his back while the others pulled out simple knives the two bandits rushed Shisui but the genin proved to be to skilled for their basic fighting styles. Shisui vanished from the vision then reappeared in front of the two bandits. Suddenly in a speed incomprehensible to a lowly bandit Shisui unleashed a barrage of punches and Kicks sending both the rogues flying backwards. Before Shisui could regain his balance his face was only inches away from the sharp end of a axe but due to his sharingan he was able do dodge the first attack but was hit hard by the dull end of the bandits weapon causing him to fly back into a tree.

"I may look slow but don't ever underestimate me!" The bandit shouted preparing to bring his axe down on the Uchiha when suddenly several vines shot out from the ground wrapping them selves around the axe Shisui took the opportunity to finish off the bandit by first kicking the man in the chin causing him to stumble back then he rushed him jabbing two kunai into his chest.

"We may only be kids but don't underestimate our team work." Kurenai said emerging from a nearby tree. Shisui smiled lightly when Aoba jumped in between his teammates.

"So sensei did we make it? Aoba said into his head phone.

"Not yet you've missed one." The Hyuga said spotting one last enemy with his eye jutsu. Aoba looked behind him immediately locating the last bandit perched on of a tree branch. The Yamashiro boy pointed his hand at the bandit then several crows attacked him sending him off the branch and making him fall off and crash into the ground.

"How about now?" Aoba said into his earphone placing his arms around Kurenai and Shisui much to their discomfort. There was a pause for a few moments then the silence was broken.

"You pass." Hiashi said in a half satisfied manner. "Now hurry up and get back its about time we set home."

Kurenai walk home alone again this day or so she thought as she turned a corner she saw Asuma running up waving at her. She waved and gave a polite smile at the boy as he approached.

"Hi Asuma I haven't talked to you in awhile how have you been?" The crimson eyed girl asked now walking with the winded raven haired genin.

"I'm grate look what my dad brought me." Asuma replied holding up two trench knives that were made to be held like brass knuckles.

"But enough about me I herd your going to take place in the chunin exams!" Asuma said almost excitedly.

"Yup, Hiashi sensei told us that he would enter us today." Kurenai replied.

"That's grate maybe I'll see you there?" Asuma said looking at the Konochi.

"You most likely will." Kurenai replied with a tranquil smile.

Next chapter the chunin exams will begin. I'm sorry everyone I'm rushing because I'm hitting the road on the 18th and I wont b able to write till late summer.


End file.
